Yes Master
by Scarlet Fox Graycer
Summary: Hermione is tired of Ron mopeing around and decides to give him a love potion. A permanate love potion. Thing is, Ron never took the potion, his farther did! WARNING: RAPE, AGE DIFFERENCE, SMUT, LEMMONS, AND THAT STUFF! If it bothers you, PLEASE don't read! Arthur/Hermione


Post war- Voldemort won (Harry is dead) Hermione is living with the Weasleys, none of the Weasley kids (or muggle borns) are allowed at Hogwarts- about a year after the war

**WARNING: SLASH, RAPE, LEMMONS, AGE DIFERENCE AND THAT SHIT, if you can't handdle it, DON'T READ! **

I don't own aything, duh

* * *

Hermione was tired of Ron's mopeing around, he never paid attention to her anymore. She decided it was time for some derastic changes. Lately she had been putting a love potion in his morning breakfeast she sent up with Mr. Weasley to take to Ron's room. However, she hadn't seen any progress, so this morning she kicked it up a knoch. And made it permanate. She knew there was a chance of something going wrong, _But hey, wrost thing happens, Ron's madly in love with me for the rest of his life._ She figured if she needed to, she could reverse it. She had been sprinkling the potion into his cereal, a muggle specialty he seemed to enjoy.

"Here you go Mr. Weasley" She handed him the breakfeast, giving a polite smile.

"Thank you, and may I say you look beautiful this morning!" Hermione smiled at the odd comment.

"Um, thank you?" She laughed lightly.

"Would you mind taking a look at some muggle trinkets? After I take Ron's breakfeast up of course." He smiled.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Weasley nodded and after a second, turned and headed upstairs. Hermione shook her head. _Odd._

* * *

_**MR. WEASLEY'S**_** P.O.V.**

I walked into my son's room. His girlfriend was turning into quite a young lady.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son, how are you?"

"You want the cereal? I only want the toast." It was like this every morning, he would avoid the question, I would eat the cereal, he would eat the toast, and I would leave. It was a shame.

We finished off the meal and I took down the dishes, leaving Ron to get ready for the day.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Her boobs jiggled as she nodded, boy was she a sight to see. "It's down stairs, in the basement, do you mind getting a bit dirty?" She laughed, not catching the double meaning. I let her lead the way, watching her ass swing as she walked.

Once we were downstairs I took out my wand. "Revelare occultis meis locus!"

"Ohh!" Hermione gasped as she watched a door apear.

"Ladies first" I smiled and watched her go inside. It's a wonder I never noticed her before.

"Is this it?" she walked over to the desk as I closed the door behind me. Hermione bent over the table to grab the object, her round ass showing from beneath her skirt. "Mr. Weasley!" She shoughted as I pushed her down on the desk. She tried to squirm away.

"Oh no you don't! Resticula!" She was slammed down onto the desk, held down by invisible binds.

"AHH-" I slammed my hand down on her mouth, quickly casting a silencing and locking charm on the room. She stopped screaming and started to cry. "Mr. Weasley, what are you doing? Please! Stop!" I grabbed her hair, silencing her pleas.

"Shut up bitch, your my little whore now." I never intended for this to happen, I really did just want to spend time with her, but she just had to tempt me by bending over the table. I flipped her over so that her breast were in the air. It tore her shirt away and she sobbed, making her breast shake, as if they were happy to see me. "Please, Mr. Weasley, you don't want to do this!" I laughed in her face.

"Oh yes, I want to do this!" I grabbed her breast and she screamed, I only squished harded. "It looks like my little friend wants to meet you!" I unzipped my pants, letting my bulge free. "Can you say hello, Hermione?" she only shook her head. "I said, can you say hello, Hermione?" Again she remainded scilent, so I slapped her. She gapped at me, and I was getting frustrated. "Listen bitch, you will do as I say, and you wil enjoy it, do you understand me?" I slapped her again.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," I slapped her.

"Say hello, whore!"

"Hello!" She cried as she said the words.

"Do you want to meet my friend?"

"Yes!"

"There we go, now were learning." I crawled up on top of the table, straddling her in between my legs. Her eyes wided in shock at the size of my dick. I laughed, it was hard for Molly to take me, I knew it would be hell for Hermione. "Do you like him?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley." I used my wand to magic her bra away.

"Do you know why you can't move your arms and legs?"

"No Mr. Weasley"

"Ah, well, you are a cheap whore arn't you?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley"

"Well, it's a special spell that binds you, in this case to the table, using invisible ropes so that only the spell caster, that's me, can move them." I smiled, "Say thank you for the gracious gift, it could much worse." I snarlled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, I love it."

"Ah, that's better." I leaned down and sucked on her right breast while rubbing the other one with my hand. I flicked my tounge over her nipple, extracting a moan from her. I sat up. "You dirty little whore, you like that don't you?" She nodded, still crying.

"Yes Mr. Weasley." I slapped her face again, her eyes widened.

"I want you to talk to me, you little bitch, beg, and if you don't, there will be consciences."

"I'm sorry, I-" I grabbed my wand growling. "I want you to fuck me! Mr. Weasley please, I'm your whore! Fuck me!"

"Thats better, but I'm your master, you don't deserve to call me by name, and you _will _adress me as so, you little bitch"

"Yes Master. Please fuck me, Master!" I bent down and shoved my tongue down her throat. She tried to pull back but I kept her head secured. I licked and tasted every last part of her mouth. She was making me so horny. I sat back and got off the table. Hermione gasped when I shreded her skirt. "Oh, Mr. Weasley no, please! Don't- AHHH!" I shoved my dick into her young cunt as far as I could. Her dry walls scraped against me, giving me the best sensation. I knew that a woman needed to be wet to have even a remotely pleasureble expeirence, but her screams only made me go faster and harder. I pulled out and she stopped screaming, reverting to wimpering. Being as rough as I could, I threw her onto the floor and adjusted her so that she was pushed up against the side of the table on her knees. Hermione's hands were tied to the top of the desk's legs, and her ankles to the bottom. I stood back and stared at her.

"You little bitch, you defied my rules, and after I fuck your mouth, you will pay." I filled my voice with malice. She looked up at me, eyes wide with fear. I grabbed her head and shoved my bulge down her throat. This was my favorite way to fuck. Molly couldn't take it because I was so huge, and would only allow it on our anniversary. I shoved in further till her lips were touching my sacs. She started to scream in panic and I realised she needed air. Pulling out I let her breath, but she didn't get the chance to enjoy a full breath before I plunged back in again. I repeated the action several times before I felt myself cum. I backed out and watched her swallow my sperm, gulping for air. "That's right bitch. Now, clean up this mess!" I unbound her arms from the table and tied them behind her back and squirted myself all over her and the floor. Her eyes burned with tears and I laughed. After I finished emptying myself I sat on a chair and watched her scramble to get everything clean. Her tongue scraped the floor until every last drop was gone. She looked up at me.

"Master?" I grabbed my wand.

"Ah, my little whore." I undid her binds and she crumbled to the floor. "Oh get up, you cheap piece of shit, GET UP!" I grolwed and she tried hard to get up fast. "Get my cloths and dress me. NOW!" Hermione fumbled to grab my underware and pants. Walking over to me she got down on her knees and grabbed my left foot. I kicked her off. "You stupid bitch! You are to ASK to touch your Master! Idiodic whore."

"I-" her voice cracked and I laughed at her pain. "I'm sorry Master. May I touch you so that I may dress you?"

"I guess, if you must," I sighed. "Go on and be quick, I have been down here long enough." She nodded and pulled my underware up until she got to my thighs.

"Um, Master?" She sounded helpless. "I, could you maybe stand up, Master? S-so that I may dress y-you?" I slapped her hard on the face and grabbed a boob in each of my hands. Pulling her onto my lap by her breast I growled in her face.

"You are lucky I am so nice to you, the next time you disobey me, I will not be so leinient." I let go of her and she fell back on her ass. She watched me as I magicked my cloths back into place. I extended my right hand to her and she took it. Jerking my hand up she rammed into me and I caught her with my other hand resting it on her ass. "So, my little whore, how was your first time?" I growled, pulling her closer and smashing her boobs to the point where I'm sure it caused pain. It looked as if we were dancing whith her right hand resting on my left shoulder.

"Oh Master. It was amazing, I loved it, I loved the way you fucked me," she hesitated and I squished her right cheeck with all my might.

"Go on." I started to sway side to side and she catched on quickly.

"I- I had a question, Master."

"Yes?" She looked up at me scared. "Your punishment has ended, do not be afraid to ask questions, so long as you ask first or I invite you to." She nodded her understanding.

"Um, well, I was wondering what your plan was with me. For the future. Master."

"Hmm. Well, I think that I will lock you up down in this room, and use you how ever I wish." I smiled down at her. "Isn't that lovely?"

"Yes, Master, I cannot wait. Does that mean I will never see the outside world again?"

"Uh un, You didn't ask permission!" I lightly chidded her. "I will over look the miss happening as it was a fair question and you are learning." I stopped the dancing, turned us around and sat her down in the chair. Using my wand I created a cell on the other side of the room, making a bed, desk and dresser. "There is a chance, if you show good behavior, that you will get rewarded." I motined to the cell. "In you go, home sweet home!"

"Thank you Master, I love it, you are so nice to me, thank you." She tried to stand and nearly collapsed. "I'm sorry Master, I-" picking her up and cutting her off, I carried her in and laid her on the bed.

"It is fine, you preformed well today, for your first time." I patted her head and pointed my wand to the dresser muttering spells. "There, I have filled your dresser with suitable clothing. So a bunch of lingere and that type of stuff." I grinned and opened the dresser grabbing an object from the bottom. "Spread you legs." Hermione obayed willingly. I walked over to her and revealed the object from behind my back and swiftly shoved it into her cunt, deep. Leaving it there I stood and walked to the door. "Ah, what a sexy whore you are. You'll find more of those in the dresser. It will do you good to practise." I winked at her. "Get some rest and prepare yourself for my next fuck. See you whenever I feel like, whench," I smiled, laughing and enjoying my power. I waved walking out and locking the cell with my wand. I was already getting horny thinking of everything I would do next. I walked out of the hidden room locking it from the outside.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, did you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? I might do another chapter if enough people like this... idk, I'm so going to hell for this, haha. Leave a reveiw please! What are your thoughts for another chapter? Let me know! PM reveiw, I don't care :)**_

_**P.S. The story will remain 'compleated' even if I decide to add another chapter :) Thanks guys!**_

_**~Scarlet**_


End file.
